villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Micah Bell
|type of villain = Sociopathic Traitor}} Micah Bell III is the main antagonist of the 2018 video game Red Dead Redemption II. He is a former member of the Van der Linde gang before becoming a mole for the Pinkertons. He was voiced by Peter Blomquist, who also played Harlan Fontaine in L.A. Noire. Biography 39 years ago in 1899, Micah had only been a member of the Van der Linde gang for five months before a robbery in Blackwater goes horribly wrong, forcing the gang to hide out in Colter in the Western Grizzlies while Micah was caught by the law and taken to jail in Strawberry. He is broken out days later by Arthur Morgan, before they go on a shooting spree in the town before heading back to Dutch. After a botched robbery in Saint Denis, Micah, along with Dutch, Arthur, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella are washed ashore on the island of Guarma before eventually making their way back to the United States. Eventually, he ends up working as a mole for Andrew Milton and the Pinkerton Detective Agency which (coupled with Dutch's own instability) causes the Van der Linde gang to fall apart. After Arthur and John Marston confront him at the camp, a standoff ensues, resulting in Micah shooting Susan Grimshaw dead. However, before the situation between them could escalate any further, Pinkerton agents discover the gang's location, forcing them all to flee. Arthur and John head to a nearby mountain before parting ways, leaving Arthur to fight off agents until Micah soon reappears to kill him. A brawl then commences between the pair which ultimately ends with Arthur's death. Eight years later, former Van der Linde gang member Sadie Adler discovers Micah has formed his own gang and they were hiding out on Mount Hagen. Wishing to avenge Arthur, John and Charles Smith travel with her to hunt him down. However, after finding Micah, he manages to take Sadie hostage and reveals he has partnered up with Dutch who emerges from the nearby dwelling. John makes one last attempt to reach out to Dutch during a brief standoff, which results in Dutch shooting Micah and allowing John to gun him down. Later, Micah's corpse is found by Edgar Ross who was on the trail of John and his family, setting up the events of the first Red Dead Redemption. Gallery Images MBell.jpeg MicahBell.jpeg Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 - Saving Micah From Jail & Destroying Whole Town (RDR2 2018) PS4 Pro Red Dead Redemption 2 All of Micah's Racist Actions Compilation Micah Killed Jack's Dog Cain Hidden Dialogue Red Dead Redemption 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 - Arthur Reveals Who Betrayed The Gang Cutscene Red Dead Redemption 2 - Micah Final Boss & Good Ending (Go For Money With High Honor) RDR2 2018 Red Dead Redemption 2 - Arthur Morgan vs Micah Bell (Honorable Ending) Red Dead Redemption 2 - TRUE ENDING (Epilogue End & Micah Death) Trivia *Depending on Arthur's honor level and ending, Micah's actions will change, by either kill Arthur Morgan or leave him to die. **In the "Go with John" decision, if Arthur's honor is high, Micah will simply leave Arthur to die of his TBC after failing to persuade Dutch to join him in escaping the chaos. If his honor level is low, Micah will proceed to execute him by shooting him in the head after a short hostile chat with him. **In the "Go for the Money" decision, If Arthur's honor level is high, Arthur will be victorious in the knife fight against Micah, permanently damaging his left eye by slashing it with his knife and Micah will simply leave Arthur to die of his TBC while he retrieves the bag of money that Arthur attempted to steal. If Arthur's honor level is low, Micah will be victorious against Arthur, stabbing him in the chest and later on stabbing him in the back, ultimately killing Arthur. ***If Arthur went for the money with high honor, when John meets Micah again, Micah will be sporting a large scar across his left closed eye, hence the damage given to him by Arthur. *The fact that Micah actually spares Arthur if he has high honor suggest that Micah has an honorable side (unlikely as it is). If the player has low honor, Micah remarks "you're no better that me" before killing him. **Though one could make the argument that Micah only spared him to avoid the incoming lawmen. *Micah shares some similarities with Dimitri Rascalov, another main antagonist of the Rockstar Games franchise. **Both characters see betraying everyone as 'Survival of the Fittest'. **Both were thought to be allies to the main character at the start of the game. **Both are more or less loyal to only one person, with Micah being loyal only to Dutch van der Linde while Dimitri was loyal only to Ray Bulgarin. However, Micah had to betray Dutch in order to manipulate Dutch that his fellow gang members were traitors. **Both have blond hair and blue eyes. **Both betray their bosses at some point with Micah betraying Dutch while Dimitri betrayed Mikhail Faustin. **Both killed a hero character only to be killed by the hero's close one in return with Micah killing Arthur Morgan while Dimitri killed Roman Bellic. Also, both of the heroes' deaths are optional. Navigation pl:Micah Bell Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Western Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Nihilists Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Opportunists Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Master Orator Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Misogynists Category:Cheater Category:Social Darwinists Category:Enigmatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings